La Estacion King's Cross
by Pianista Malfoy
Summary: ONE SHOOT-. 19 años después, lo que el epílogo jamás nos contó, la historia detrás de todo. Post-guerra. Dramione


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecer, sino a J.K Rowling , esta sólo es una historia de mi mente indecifrable.**

* * *

El otoño pareció llegar repentinamente ese año. La mañana del uno de setiembre era crispada y dorada como una manzana y mientras la familia Malfoy caminaba por la estación para llegar al tren; un pequeño hurón se movía constantemente dentro de la jaula.

-¿Papá, ya llegamos? – preguntó Scorpius

-Si hijo – respondió Draco

Los transeúntes miraban curiosamente al animal blanco que se encontraba dentro de la jaula mientras los Malfoy se abrían paso entre los andenes nueve y diez. Pronto cruzaron el umbral, y en eso una voz conocida llegó a los oídos de Draco

-No, No estaré en Slytherin!

Draco pudo observar que quien hablaba era un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules, entonces también vio que el niño se detenía para hablar con un hombre, y ese era ni más ni menos que Harry Potter.

Desde que la guerra había terminado, Harry y Draco habían mantenido una especie de cordialidad, se saludaban y hablaban, pero no demasiado. Además jamás habían vuelto a tocar el tema de la razón por la cual Draco no había dicho en Malfoy Manor, que el muchacho de la cara deformada era Harry Potter.

También, el día en la Sala de Menesteres, Harry había visto como Draco empujó a Crabbe para que la maldición asesina no le diera a Hermione, pero aun así jamás hablaron sobre eso.

Draco Malfoy siguió caminando con su esposa, Astoria, y su hijo hasta llegar al otro extremo del andén. Se había casado con Astoria por conveniencia. Cuando Draco Malfoy había regresado a Hogwarts, todos le odiaban, y le miraban con repugnancia; pero Astoria jamás se había separado de él, tanto así que termino convirtiendose en su mejor amiga; y ya que Astoria tampoco podía casarse con el hombre que amaba, había llegado a un acuerdo con Draco.

La familia espero un tiempo prudente, mientras Scorpius hablaba con su madre sobre las maravillas de Hogwarts, Draco veía a las personas que pasaban por el andén.

revisó su reloj, y observo que solo faltaban 5 minutos para que el tren parta, entonces decidió que era mejor hablar con su hijo antes de que se valla.

-¿Me escribirán, verdad? – preguntó Scorpius

-Claro hijo, cada semana sin falta – respondió su padre

-Los voy a extrañar mucho – repuso Scorpius – Se acercó hasta su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hijo escúchame – le dijo Draco - Quiero que te sientas orgulloso de ser un Malfoy, sabes lo que pasó en los tiempos oscuros, pero no por eso te debes sentir avergonzado, eres fiel como un Hufflepuff, inteligente como un Ravenclaw, astuto como un Slytherin, y valiente como un Gryffindor, así que no importa en qué casa estés, ni de qué casa sean tus amigos, incluso puedes ser amigo de la chica Weasley, yo siempre, siempre, estaré orgulloso de ti, sin importar qué, y siempre estaré a tu lado. Adiós hijo

-Adiós papá – dijo Scorpius- y le dio un fuerte abrazo

Draco vio como su hijo subía al tren con su mascota, que irónicamente era un hurón, él no se lo había querido comprar, pero había insistido tanto que su madre, Astoria, le había regalado uno para Navidad.

Estaba pensando cuando de repente vio un cabello castaño, era ella, incluso después de tantos años se veía hermosa, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa, y con ese brillo en los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas porque estaba viendo a su hija, Rose Weasley, despidiéndose desde una ventanilla del tren. Y se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera sido más valiente y se hubiera acercado a ella, a pesar de todos los prejuicios, siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero ella ya había escogido a otro, y ese chico era Ron Weasley.

No sabía si de haberlo intentado hubiera estado con Hermione, pero ahora ni nunca lo sabría porque él se había dado por vencido antes de luchar por ella; su madre, Narcissa, siempre lo supo, incluso lo alentó a hablarle, pero su cobardía pudo más, y ahora no lo sabría.

De pronto, como si hubiera sentido su mirada ella volteó a verlo, se quedaron así por unos segundos, y él deseo correr hasta donde se encontraba ella y besarla, pero sabía que eso no sería posible; entonces ella le sonrió, y en ese momento se sintió feliz, porque eso significaba que ella le perdonaba por todo lo que había pasado los tiempos de guerra, entonces él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Observó como ella volteaba ya que el tren se ponía en marcha.

Entonces sintió una mano que agarraba la suya, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera ella, pero sabía que no lo era, el volteó y vio a Astoria mirándolo, sabía lo que estaba pasando, Astoria también conocía los sentimientos que tenía hacia Hermione.

-¿Después de todo este tiempo?- Pronunció ella

Él volteó, miro a la castaña, luego volteó para mirar a Astoria y pronunció – "Siempre".

* * *

_Este es mi primer Oneshoot, por lo que les pido que sean clementes. Esta idea me rondó por mi cabecita durante largo tiempo, y ahora por fin lo puedo plasmar escrito. Espero que les halla gustado xD_


End file.
